


A Reunion

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For almost two years he searched for her. What’s going to happen when he finally finds her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

It took him almost a year. 353 days, to be precise, but he found the Doctor. Mycroft had been forthcoming from the start, which was unusual for him, and he had plied every contact he could from his brother down to people he found to be former companions and those who knew him. Mickey Smith, Martha Jones-Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Jackie Tyler…he’d even run across a Jack Harkness in a bar and spent an hour avoiding being flirted with. And they each told him that the Doctor was very much real, and that after a certain event they had not heard from him since.

Jack had told him where to look, though, and he found himself face to face with a woman with frizzy blonde hair. She had known exactly who he was before he even said a word, and when she told him that she was Mels, Amelia’s old friend, and Melody Pond, Amelia’s daughter, he believed her. And then she explained what had happened to her mother.

“Weeping Angels,” she said. “They caught her and my father.” She looked incredibly sad at the news. “The Doctor found my father. His neck had been snapped. And my mother was missing. If they killed her we don’t know, but they can send people to other times. He’s looking for her, but I’ve started to give up hope that we’ll ever find her again.”

“Did you put the photograph in the car?” he asked.

She nodded. “I knew she had kept it. I had studied you, knew you had become a consulting detective. I thought if you found it you would look, that you could help. But I wasn’t able to be contacted until now.”

“I want to help,” he said intently.

She looked him over. “The only reason I ever disliked you is because you weren’t my father. She couldn’t be with you if I was to be born.”

Realization dawned on him. “You told her aunt where to find us that afternoon,” he said.

“I had to. She had to be with Rory Williams, had to be a companion of the Doctor, because I _had_ to be conceived on the TARDIS. I kill him in a fixed point in time. I couldn’t jeopardize that, or reality would unravel.”

He was angry, but deep down he believed her. He had believed everything else he had heard about the Doctor. And why would she lie to him now? It served no purpose. He stowed the anger and looked at her. “Let me help. Introduce me to the Doctor.”

She nodded slowly. “Take my hand,” she said, extending it towards him. He gripped it, and she pushed some buttons on a device on her wrist. First they were in the abandoned warehouse where she had agreed to meet him, and then they weren’t. They were somewhere else. She let go of his hand. “Sweetie?” she called out.

“I’m down here,” he replied, somewhere underneath a huge console.

“I brought help, to find Amy.” After a few moments a man came up the stairs. “This is Sherlock Holmes.”

“ _The_ Sherlock Holmes?” he asked. He extended his hand to Sherlock, who shook it.

“Yes,” she replied. “ _The_ Sherlock Holmes. He also happens to be my mother’s first love.”

“Ah,” the Doctor replied. “Did River tell you what happened?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. You think she’s in another time.”

“I do,” he said. “It may take a long time to find her. Are you prepared?”

“I am,” he said. “As long as I can keep in contact with my friend John Watson. I do not wish to be declared dead as well.”

“Very well,” the Doctor said with a nod. “Let’s get to the library.”

Sherlock spent months on board the TARDIS, reading through all the histories of the planet Earth that the Doctor had. After nine months he thought he had finally found her, in New York City in the 1920s. “If it is her, she goes by the name Melody Smith.”

“Clever, using her daughter’s name and the last name I used when I was human,” the Doctor said. “What else?”

“She arrived mysteriously on Ellis Island, and the customs people noted her strange dress, that it did not fit in with others who were there. Also, no boat had her listed as a passenger. She settled in New York and became an artist. She arrived on June 30th, 1922 and died in 1965.”

“Let’s go see if we can get her after she left Ellis Island,” he said. He went to the console and fiddled with it. River looked anxious, and Sherlock himself felt nervous. The Doctor and River went out and he stayed behind. They were family; they needed to see her first. His reunion could wait.

They had only been gone twenty minutes when the door flew back open. It was not the two of them returning; rather, it was Amelia Pond. She looked so happy to see the inside of the TARDIS. “Doctor! Doctor!” she called out.

“He’s gone to look for you,” he replied, moving more into her view.

“Oh,” she said. She looked at him closely. “Do I know you? You look awfully familiar.”

He came down the stairs, and pulled the photograph out from the breast pocket of his suit. “Your daughter left this in your car, which you bequeathed to me in your will.”

She took the photograph, and he could see her hands shaking as she traced their smiling faces. Then she looked up. “Sherlock…” she said quietly.

“Yes,” he said with a nod.

“Oh my God,” she said. “You found me?”

“I’ve been looking for almost two years,” he said.

“I didn’t think you cared,” she said, and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. “It was so long ago, and then you just disappeared. I tried to look for you but I couldn’t find you, so I gave up. I married Rory and I loved Rory and now Rory’s…” She dashed the tears away with the back of her hand holding the photograph. “But you looked, and you found me. Oh my God, you _found me_.”

And with that she threw her arms around his waist and sobbed on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close. He didn’t know soothing words to say but she seemed not to need them. She just needed to be held. They were still in that position when the Doctor and River returned. Their faces lit up at what they saw, and only when Sherlock cleared his throat did she pull away and look at him. “They helped,” he said quietly, nodding towards them.

“River! Doctor!” The crying started again as they both came and hugged her, one on each side, and Sherlock moved away from the three of them, leaving them to their reunion. He went back to the book he had used to find her, and saw the writing was gone. They had gotten her in time.

“Oy! Sherlock!” He looked up and saw Amelia smiling at him and motioning for him to come back down. He moved over to her and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome,” he said.

“What are your plans now?” the Doctor asked.

“Go back to London, I suppose. I guess everyone thought I was dead. Need to go fix that.” Her smile dimmed slightly. “Did you find Rory?” she asked.

River nodded. “He got a proper burial. He’s in the cemetery at Leadworth.”

“I want to go visit,” she said. “Then I want to go home. Hopefully the house hasn’t been sold yet.”

“It’s been sold,” Sherlock said.

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“I can persuade Mycroft to give me the keys, though,” he replied.

“What?” she asked, and all three of them looked at him.

“My brother bought your home. It’s probably the most decent thing he’s ever done in his life. When he realized I was hell bent on finding you he said he would take care of things until I came back. He bought it before it went on the market, so everything is still there.”

“How did he manage to do _that_?” River asked, surprised.

Sherlock shrugged. “Mycroft _is_ the government, essentially. There’s quite a bit he can do.”

“Thank you,” Amy said. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tightly. “I just…I don’t know what else to say.”

“It’s all right,” he replied.

“Is it all right if I visit you?” she asked him.

He nodded. “Of course.”

“We need to get you back before you’re declared dead too, Sherlock,” the Doctor reminded him.

“Yes,” he said. With extreme reluctance he let go of Amy’s hand. He’d taken two steps away before he turned back to Amy. “The address is 221B Baker Street. When you get settled again, that’s where you can find me.”

“I’ll come visit,” she said with a smile. River went to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. “I promise.” The Doctor fiddled with the controls, and before he knew it they were landed. Amy let go of River and went back to Sherlock, handing him the photograph. “You should keep this.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded, putting it in his hand and then wrapping her hand over it. “I promise, this time I will come find you. Okay?”

“All right,” he said. He exited with that, and then walked home. The door was open, and then he walked inside. His key still worked so no one had changed the locks. He let himself in and surveyed his home for the first time in nearly a year. It was clean, much cleaner than it had been before, but his things were still there. He heard people in the kitchen. John and Molly, he realized after a moment. “Hello,” he said.

Molly gasped, and John looked up. “You found her?” he asked.

Sherlock nodded. “Alive and well,” he replied.

John grinned at him. “Good for you.”

“It’s really you?” Molly asked, coming out from the kitchen to him. He noticed she was visibly pregnant, which rather surprised him. Not too far along, but enough to show.

“Yes,” he said. “I went looking for someone, found her, and now I’m back.”

She grinned at him. “Good. I was worried John was going to pick a dead person to be the godfather.”

“Godfather,” he said.

“It’s been nine months, and I didn’t tell you everything,” John said. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“Apparently,” he murmured.

She came up and hesitantly kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “Welcome back,” she said when she pulled away, a shy smile on her face. “Dinner’s almost ready. There should be enough for you, too.” Sherlock grinned just slightly and followed her back into the kitchen. Things had gotten very interesting in his absence. It would be interesting to catch up.


End file.
